Caller ID (identification) and call forwarding are two telephone services offered to telecommunication customers. Caller ID is a telephone service that transmits a caller's number to the called party's telephone equipment during the ringing signal to enable displaying of the calling party's telephone number on a display of the called party's telephone equipment and/or on a separate caller ID device. In some situations, caller ID can also provide a name associated with the calling telephone number. Call forwarding is a feature on some telephone networks that allows an incoming call to a called party, which would be otherwise unavailable, to be redirected to a mobile telephone or other telephone number where the desired called party is situated. When a called party, that subscribes to both caller ID and call forwarding services, receives a forwarded call, the called party receives the identification of the calling party, but does not know whether the call is a forwarded call or whether the call is a direct call to the forwarded communication device. A similar situation occurs when a call is routed to multiple communication devices simultaneously and/or sequentially, e.g., an incoming call is routed to both a cell phone and an office phone simultaneously or one after the other.